The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, a display system, and a display method.
In the related art, a method of displaying a plurality of screens when a plurality of users desire to view different pieces of content using a display apparatus such as a television receiver (TV) has been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-55476 discloses technology for changing a display size of a screen on a display unit when any one of a plurality of screens is selected and an operation of display processing with respect to the selected screen is input.